keepsgettinbetterfandomcom-20200214-history
My Kind of Christmas
My Kind of Christmas is the third studio album and the first Christmas album by Christina Aguilera. It was released on October 24, 2000. The album sold over 3 millions worldwide. Background While "The Christmas Song" was recorded during her debut album sessions, all of the other songs from My Kind of Christmas were recorded while Aguilera was on tour in mid-late 2000. The album was recorded at the same time as Aguilera was recording her Spanish-language album Mi Reflejo—the albums were released one month apart. The album went platinum in the U.S. and sold over 3 million copies worldwide. "Christmas Time" was shipped to radio in mid-November 2000 and served as the first (and only) single to be released off the album, though not receiving any video treatment. Ironically the track "Merry Christmas, Baby" entered the Billboard Hot Ringtones at number thirty-eight in December 2007. In addition, "Climb Every Mountain", originally performed by Julie Andrews in the movie "The Sound of Music, and which can be heard on her "My Reflection" DVD, was recorded for "My Kind of Christmas" but the song remained absent when the physical release became available. The song has yet to be leaked through the internet, or through any other available source. "These Are the Special Times" is a cover of the title track from Celine Dion's 1998 Christmas album These Are Special Times. Track listing #"Christmas Time" (Alex Alessandroni, Chaka Blackmon, Steven Brown, Ray Cham, Ron Fair) – 4:02 #"This Year" (Christina Aguilera, Lauren Christy, Graham Edwards, Charlie Midnight, Scott Spock) – 4:14 #"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" (Ralph Blane, Hugh Martin) – 4:03 #"Angels We Have Heard on High" (featuring Eric Dawkins) (Traditional) – 4:11 #"Merry Christmas, Baby" (featuring Dr. John) (Lou Baxter, Johnny Moore) – 5:44 #"Oh Holy Night" (Adolphe Adam, John Sullivan Dwight) – 4:52 #"These Are the Special Times" (Diane Warren) – 4:31 #"This Christmas" (Donny Hathaway, Nadine McKinnor) – 4:01 #"The Christmas Song" (Mel Tormé, Robert Wells) – 4:25 #"Xtina's Xmas" (Aguilera) – 1:32 #"The Christmas Song" (Holiday Remix) (Tormé, Wells) – 4:03 45:38 First version 10. "Silent Night / Noche De Paz" (Traditional, Arranged By Christina Aguilera & Ron Fair) – 4:49 Charts Personnel *Christina Aguilera - vocals, background vocals *Alex Alessandroni - keyboard *BabyBoy — keyboard *Wayne Bergeron - trumpet *Chuck Berghofer - bass *Larry Bunker - percussion *Celebrity Voices Choir *Pete Christlieb - saxophone *Gene Cipriano — saxophone, woodwind *Vinnie Colaiuta - drums *Eric Dawkins — keyboard, vocals, background vocals *Mario de Leon - violin *Joel Derouin — violin *Dr. John - piano *Assa Drori — violin, concert master *Stephen Erdody - cello *Peter Erskine — drums *Ron Fair — strings, conductor *Kirstin Fife — violin *Jerry Folsom - French horn *Steve Forman — percussion *Gary Foster — woodwind *Matt Funes - viola *Armen Garabedian — violin *Galina Golovin — violin *Agnes Gottschewski — violin *John Goux - guitar *Endre Granat - violin *Mimi Granat — viola *Scott Haupert — viola *Oscar Hidalgo - contrabass *Dan Higgins — saxophone, woodwind *Lily Ho-Chen — violin *Ashley Ingram — guitar *Judy Johnson — cello *Kim Johnson — background vocals *Marni Johnson — French horn *Tiffany Ju — violin *Anne Karam — cello *Roland Kato — viola *Ray Kelley — cello *Joe Ketendjian — violin *Renita Koven — viola *Johana Krejci — violin *Gary Kuo — violin *L.A. Mass Choir *Timothy Landauer — cello *Natalie Leggett — violin *Kathleen Lenski — violin *Sal Lozano — saxophone *Norman Ludwin — contrabass *Warren Luening — trumpet *Earl Madison — cello *Andy Martin — trombone *The Matrix — bass, keyboard *Alan Mautner — violin *Myron McKinley - organ *Joe Meyer — French horn *Miari — background vocals *Frances Moore — violin *Jorge Moraga — viola *Carole Mukogawa — viola *Sammy Nestico — horn conductor *Jack Nimitz — woodwind *Brian O'Connor — French horn *Katia Popov — violin *Barbara Porter — violin *Billy Preston - organ, piano *Tom Ranier — piano *Susan Ranney — contrabass *Robin Ross — viola *Bob Sanov — violin *Don Sebesky — conductor *Don Shelton — woodwind *Sheridon Stokes — woodwind *Phil Teele — trombone *Raymond Tischer — viola *Cecilia Tsan — cello *Mike Watts - celeste Production *Producers: Ron Fair, The Matrix *Executive producer: Ron Fair *Engineers: Brad Haehnel, The Matrix, Michael C. Ross, Sol Survivor *Assistant engineers: Howard Karp, Chris Wonzer *Mixing: Peter Mokran, Dave Pensado, Michael C. Ross *Mastering: Eddy Schreyer *Assistants: Chad Brown, Bobby Butler, Brian Dixon, Tony Flores, Paul Forgues, David Guerrero, Michael Huff, Ed Krautner, Charles Paakkari, Howard Risson, Chris Shepherd, Jason Stasium, Bradley Yost *Directors: Eric Dawkins, Kim Johnson *Session coordinator: Greg Cham *Digital editing: Tal Herzberg *Vocal recording: Michael C. Ross *Programming: ChakDaddy, The Matrix, Sol Survivor *Drum programming: BabyBoy, Sol Survivor, Mac Baby *Arrangers: Ron Fair, The Matrix, Don Sebesky *Horn arrangements: Jerry Hey, Sammy Nestico *String arrangements: Ron Fair *Vocal arrangement: ChakDaddy, Eric Dawkins, Ron Fair *Orchestration: Don Sebesky *Art direction: Brett Kilroe *Design: Vivian Ng *Photography: Norman Jean Roy